To Deceive Him
by SasuHinaFan
Summary: He was an enemy for her thoughts, an enemy for her body, her husband enemy, her village, an enemy of all the things she loved. SasuHina. Slight AU. Two shots.


_He was an enemy for her thoughts, an enemy for her body. He was her husband enemy, her village, an enemy of all the things she loved._ SasuHina. Slight AU.

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the second lady is not mine**

Warning : Very Mature Content.

**Chapter 1: To Deceive Him**

Uzumaki Hinata pulled the bedcover, wrapped it, and put it away. She was considering to get a thin blanket and spread it on the floor beside the bed and decided to do so. They were trying to get information about how she and her husband on bed. Because of all their perfect plans to replace her with her 'twin' to get some secret politic issues, but they didn't manage to investigate about her and husband sex live. The woman that had been replacing her position as Uzumaki Naruto's wife right now might be looked exactly like her, talked and have trained manners like her, but they didn't have any clue about how she acted on bed. Yes, she would obliged what they want, but she would change their victory into reverse, and expanded her possibility to keep alive. In that choice, she could see, another choice for her. If she had to sleep with Uchiha Sasuke, she would do it willingly and with full control. She would deceived him and gave him fake information by acting the opposite. She could mislead Sasuke, and he would mislead her 'twin', that would evoke Naruto's, the Hokage of konoha, suspicions. Hinata didn't want to think about how her silly husband had recognized that little impostor as her! There must be something about that fake wife that didn't fit with her. Naruto should realize it…. But he didn't.

And there it was. So simple. A chance to help herself, and to help her husband. But also not that simple actually. One thing that bothered her the most, to let another man bedded her, taking advantage of her, lowering her pride, her dignity. During her marriage with Naruto, she had never, ever, even once, cheated on him. Or even imagining to have sex with another man. Planned to make love with a mean stranger was not her character. Worse, the man who was going to be here in any moments, an enemy who wanted to destroy his husband and their village, was someone that she really hate. He was an enemy for her thoughts, an enemy for her body. He was her husband enemy, her village, an enemy of all the things she loved. He had deceived her for pretending to save her from some rapist that had attacked her and had tried to rape her yesterday. She was so naïve and believed that Sasuke was a friend and a savior, until accidentally she found a strong prove that what was happening to her yesterday was only a scenario, Sasuke's plan to trap her. To make her trust him and to get her closer to him in a way. She felt disgusting to imagine that man was going to be inside her body. But, like she managed to kick the anger away for knowing that her husband would sleep with another woman tomorrow, by realizing that her husband was a victim of a chicanery, and what she would do was just a no other choice of tack, she now could view what Sasuke would do to her body was just a physic advantageous. Sex without love didn't humiliate body or soul. What important was, this tack would be a possibility, a way, for her to contact her husband. Uchiha Sasuke was the only way, through that swindler, to make it possible for her to send a message for Naruto, a warning about the danger around him.

In a drawer, she checked her nightgowns and choose a thin white one, a short nightgown which didn't reach her knees, and wore it. She walked to the wardrobe and picked a mantle, which she never wore anymore since the abduction, and wore it. On the wall, she turned off the big lamp, and turn on the small lamp with four legs, and then both lamps on both sides of the bed with their faint lights.

After satisfied with her work, Hinata went to the bar room to fill her glass again, she saw Sasuke appeared on the door way. Tonight, she didn't know why, he looked bigger, more muscular than the last time she could remember. He wore white shirt with front open that showed his tone chest, and black-blue hakama. Hinata's eyes moved from his dark spiky hair and strong eyebrow to his straight nose and thin lips. He had wide strong shoulder and slim waist. She had never observed him this detail, and Hinata hated to admit to herself that Uchiha Sasuke was a very good looking man.

That man reality, burdening the decision she just taken, made her panic. She wanted to withdraw from her decision, but she knew she might not do that. She just needed some supports. Another glass of wine.

"Hi, Sasuke-san," she said. "I do hope you would come." Hinata offered him an empty glass.

"I won't pass the chance to see you," Sasuke took the glass and disappeared into the sitting room after filling his glass with wine.

"Um, and, Sasuke-san…," she called him, "Please play some music—loud so I can hear it."

While the music was turning on till its maximum volume, Hinata checked the room for the last time, then walked to the sofa. She sat casually there, let her mantle opened a bit so that her short nightgown and her thighs were showed.

She tried not to imagining a naked Sasuke. She only allowed to think about the motivation and the result.

Sasuke walked back to the sitting room with two glasses of drink on his hands. He stopped to stare at Hinata. 'Hot,' he thought. But his stoic face kept calm. "You're so beautiful, Hinata," he said.

"That's a nice compliment, Sasuke-san."

"Too much tension," he said, handed her a darker drink.

Hinata raised her glass. "For you," she said, "For becoming a very good man and because you have saved my life from those people."

"For you," Sasuke muttered, tossed his glass to Hinata's glass, "For coloring my life. I regret it has to end this way."

He sat on the floor. On Hinata's feet.

"Well, even it all turns out like this," Hinata started, "Life must go on, right?"

"Aa."

"So let's have a little fun. Drink." She could feel the strong drink was flowing down from her throat, spreading inside her chests, made her feeling hot, and made her a bit dizzy. She glanced at Sasuke who was drinking until nothing left in his glass. He put down that glass.

Sasuke stared her back. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Good, never been this good," she answered softly. "What about you?"

Sasuke stared at her closely. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

He put his hand on Hinata's opened thighs. "I'm crazy over you, Hinata. I can do anything to have you."

Hinata took his hand. "I-I feel the same way, Sasuke-san."

Hinata felt relieve. She could no longer turning back from her plan.

Sasuke got up, his hands clutched Hinata's hands strongly and pulled her, made her stood up from the sofa. He tried to hug her, but Hinata stopped him. "I-I don't want a-any clothes between us," she gasped. "I don't want anything that separate us. I want you, Sasuke-san."

While moving to the bed, she opened her mantle, let it fell to the floor. When she was about to do the same thing to her short nightgown, she stopped, and slowly turned back to Sasuke to wait for him. He was already shirtless, his naked chest showed his very well muscles. His penis was already stood, pointing at her. Hinata tried not to look at it, but failed. That 'thing' was not too long, but big, very big. That terrible 'thing' was moving closer to her.

She turned around, giving her back to Sasuke, and raised both her hands. "Sasuke-san, please help me to remove my gown." She must not showing any signs of feeling shy. She kept reminding herself that she would act the opposite of her real self in bed.

Sasuke's hands grabbing the edge of her nightgown, pulled it up in one quick motion, passing her midnight bluish hair and her head, and Hinata saw that nightgown was threw away. Sasuke's hand slipped beneath her arms, his big palms cupping her breasts. She could feel his hardness, like a pistol, pressing her soft buttock. I'm so dead, she thought, and for a moment Hinata became frightened and wanted to vomit.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's breasts to lift her up from the floor, carried her across the room, and laid her down on the bed.

His eyes, faintly turning red, scanning her naked flesh sharply. Hinata wanted to cover her vagina, her navel, her breasts, wanted to hide her nudeness, wanted to start over from the start, from when they were still fully clothed and didn't want to open them, but it was too late. She tried not to look at Sasuke, determined to stay calm and remembering what she had planned earlier, the purpose of her contemptible action for the freedom.

In a flash she let herself thought about Naruto, a patient lover, kissing her breasts slowly, caressing her body, and slowly put himself between her opened legs. Her husband kissed her lips, and she lovingly held his both side of head. His body got down between her thighs, his moves calm and rhythmically, her hips arched following his rhythms. No more moves from her, just her husband. Passive, Naruto, herself, just constant moves. And then faster, and faster, until Naruto reached his climax with holding breath. No words said. She pushed her husband from her body, to lie next to her, and Naruto rub her center, and a few minutes later, she reached her climax too with shaken body and satisfied breaths. Then they lied, quietly, tried to recover, and slowly Naruto would talk about his activities in office, politics stuffs, gossips, the meeting, another meeting, frustration, hopes, secrets.. until they fell asleep.

Polite, comfortable, warm.

How much she wanted him now.

She felt the mattress beside her being pressed, a body which was a reality was beside her, and her memory was gone. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and stared that stranger. Her heart was beating fast. It was the time to start.

To start what? How?

She was frightened for being inexperience. She collected all the knowledge she had—from movies, books, stories—angrily trying to act that wouldn't be acknowledged by Naruto.

She arched her upper naked body to Sasuke, her shoulder backward, her tight spherical breasts to his face, hot and longingly. Sasuke reacted automatically. His hands grabbed the breasts and started kissing and sucking at it. She moaned, louder and louder, and could feel his desire. Sasuke's mouth left them, that man left them to move down to between her knees. She knew where he went. Wait a second, she said in her head, wait.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, her nails dig into his skin and she pulled him strongly, trying to get him back to previous position. "N-no, don't—wait, Sa-Sasuke-san, wait!" she shouted. "I-I want to do other things first. I really like it. I want it." She reached his already growing penis, her fingers wrapped around it, while she writhed beneath his body and moved down. She opened her mouth and put Sasuke's hardness into her mouth.

This was the most terrible part, the part that she had reconsidered so many times and a part that scared her the most. _Fellatio _was an alien for her, a thing that she never did before. She ever kissed Naruto on that part several times, but her husband didn't like it. That was why she had to do it now, telling that impostor about how much she liked that thing. But however she felt disgusting, imagining to plunge a man's sex part into the mouth, especially this one, which was horrible. It felt dirty and demeaned. Maybe it would be a different story if you do it with someone you loved. But with this meany bastard—it had to be done, absolutely had to.

Hinata kept sucking it as she held the urge to vomit and sweats dampening her forehead. She didn't know what to do next. Her mind asked her to copy the real sex intercourse.

Sasuke murmured in a strange language, and mumbled things that sounded like, "terrific, so damn terrific, very good." Now he held the back of Hinata's head to press, pull it into his hardness.

Hinata bolted away from his hand, pulled out her mouth, choked, coughed. "N-now, Sasuke-san, now, please." She moved to lay her body beneath him, opened her legs as wide as possible, begged. "P-put it in—let me put it in. Oh, I really love it. Make love to me, make hard fucking love to me."

She grabbed that thing with both hands, pulled Sasuke in between her legs. She wanted to wind all of this sooner. In some minutes everything would be over. But she must stayed pretending, doing her performance perfectly.

When he entered her, she was surprised to realize her vagina was so hot and wet. She tried to understand that condition, but all of her thoughts soon disappeared. Sasuke moved with high speed on her body. She tried to reach his arms as her body convulsing, her teeth gritted, and her head was starting hitting the bed. she managed to open her heavy eyes for a moment, and saw that a pale face on top of her was watching her, observing all of her expressions and movements, recording her actions. Oh Kami, she almost forgot. This guy was doing this to her to report it to the other people. She almost forgot her plan, her program. She must acting for him in other way, to make an aggressive impression. She must made this love making to be never forgotten by Sasuke, for him to report it to that other woman.

She tried to breath. "Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke-san—oh Kami—you make me so dead."

At first Sasuke didn't respond. He kept fucking her greedily. With hard breath, he said, "Too hard? Want me to slow down?"

Hinata dig her nails on his arms. "No, damn it, harder! I love it. I love you. Don't hold back. Fuck me harder!" with so much troubled Hinata raised her legs, put them on each Sasuke's shoulder, and pinned his neck, making him thrusting deeper into her.

As Sasuke kept copulating her, Hinata tried her best to stay on her common sense, tried to recalling her plan. Her plan, her plan. Trick him, did everything that she ever heard or read. Soon she started scratching his chest, screaming out harsh and rude words which she had never said before. When she opened her eyes in a glance, she saw Sasuke smirked. She grasped his body, while she kept shouting out as Sasuke pumping into her.

She counted the passing seconds, minutes, wishing Sasuke would reach his climax soon, but it didn't happen. She tried again, but her thighs, her buttocks, and her legs were so numb. But she kept trying to make him reach his peak, rolling her buttocks, clipped her thighs, hit him, screaming and screaming, but Sasuke kept fucking her hard, fast and still hadn't reach his climax yet.

Then she felt a weird feeling inside her body, something that she had never felt with a man inside her before, it felt like there was a very strong power slowly building up inside, a feeling that she didn't want to feel, out of her mind, unfamiliar—a longing to explode herself in pleasure. She felt herself started to drown into a puddle of water, with geyser inside her vagina that ready to upset as high as one mile. That time she knew it, for sure. She would lose control, she would have a very amazing orgasm. She wanted to cry because she didn't want it to happen for the first time she made love with this bastard. And what is more critical, far more critical, it would messed up her plan. She wouldn't be able to control her moves if this man was taking control, if her body followed this monster and gave up. Her fingers held the head bed behind her. She bit her lips, and begged her messing common sense to take control and didn't let her vagina to surrender.

But the pleasure oh so strong. No man ever did that to her before, and she was surprised it felt so good. It was killing her to try to hold back—why did she hold back? So that this man wouldn't satisfied and won?—the hell. She let herself moaned longingly, arching her back, wrapping her feet thumbs, let her buttocks moving up and down repeatedly, screaming out loud, and let herself dissolved into a very strong orgasm.

As Sasuke still pumping in and out of her, he started moaned and grunted. His thrusts becoming short, slower, and then faster. He moaned once, twice, and finally let out a deep long moan, his moves stopped, his body immobile on top of her, he hissed, shouting as his long climax hit him. He shot his seed deep into her, long and spasmodically causing the woman beneath him gasped and unwillingly met her second orgasm.

Then, like in a slow motion, they were dropped limply, weak and out of breath. Hinata wanted to say something but failed. Too weak to even say a word. While Sasuke still tired, trying to catch his breath, reluctantly pulled out of her and threw himself to lie down beside her. He stared at the ceiling, drowsily. He glanced the passing out woman beside him. 'I've just fucked my ex best friend's wife'. He thought in sarcasm.

And he smirked.

-…-


End file.
